


Creek on Ice

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Creek on ice: the figure skating AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Creek ice skating and being super gay, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Craigs gang, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: A few weeks after the yaoi incident and Craig and Tweek find themselves in a relationship  that neither one of them understands.** OR that time Creek admits their relationship is real while ice skating on Starks Pond.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Creek on ice: the figure skating AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Creek on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Creek is about 14 in this story.  
So remember the season 23 finale where we got to see Creek ice skating together, yeah I wrote an entire AU about it.

Creek on Ice:

Its early November large white flakes of snow swirl around him as he slowly makes his way towards Starks Pond. Craig tucker has his head tucked down into his blue puffer jacket trying to escape the early morning wind. He probably should have dressed warmer instead of opting for his usual outfit: a blue hoodie over a black red racer tshirt, black pants, and his trademark blue hat with the yellow pom pom which currently sits perched at the top of his head. Strands of silky black hair have escaped said hat and keep falling into his eyes. He keeps pushing them away only for them to instantly fall back. He probably should take his hat off, and push his hair all the way back but Craig cant be bothered. He would have to put down the pair of white ice skates he currently has flung over his left shoulder and that would be annoying.

Its early Saturday just after 7am, and way to early to be awake but Craig is supposed to meet up with Clyde, Jimmy and Token later that morning and explain to them the 'Tweek thing'. The only thing is Craig doesnt really understand it himself so how is he supposed to explain it to his friends or even talk to Tweek about it?

As the thought of taking to Tweek about whatever ' this thing' is enters his mind, Craig's face flushes and his stomach feels all weird. He feels nauseous but not like he is going to throw up nauseous more like his stomach hurts nauseous, like it's all twisty and full of knots or what not. This feeling is kind of normal though after all Craig has been feeling it for the past two years,(ever since their fight in shop class) everytime the twitchy blond looks at him. Craig just never paid attention to it, never acknowledged it, not until those stupid girls started drawing pictures of them. Now it was out there in the open and he is forced to deal with it. 

The thing is he would be perfectly happy to continue going on denying it, whatever this weird feeling is, but the two had pretty much stopped talking. Sure they would walk around holding hands and still hang out with each other but every time Craig tries to talk to Tweek he looks away and starts twitching. It had gotten so bad the other night that Mr Tweak had sent Craig home only 30 mins after he arrived. Not to state the obvious but things are weird between them... 

What is worse though is that everyone is treating him differently. Token wont even look at him, Clyde just starts crying the instant he sees the two of them together (which kind isnt different for Clyde) and Jimmy has stopped cracking jokes in their presence. Craig feels like a outcast, and the only other person who understands how he feels can barely look at him let alone talk with him. Tweek has no problem holding his hand though so at least that is something.

Craig sighs unhappily as he turns onto the trail that leads to Starks Pond. He is so lost in thought he doesnt comprehend the fact that soft music is coming from the direction of the pond. As the pleasent melody reaches his mind he realizes he isnt alone, Fuck, just what he needed. He almost turns around almost heads home.

He blinks as a soft familiar voice floats over him Tweek, Tweek is here and he is singing. Craig is transfixed, he cant move, he cant do anything but listen to his friend and maybe not so secret object of his affections sing.

"I think I am losing my mind now, its in my head, darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most so dont dont let dont let dont let me down..." 

Craig moves slowly towards the pond and the sound of the others voice and then Tweek comes into view. He is gliding across the solid surface of the pond. He moves effortlessly, his lithe frame dancing across the ice. Slender arms raised above his head as he twirls and spins.Tweeks sun kissed hair flying in the wind.  
As Craig secretly watches Tweek he realizes two things. One that yes in fact he is very very gay and two that his best friend Tweek Tweak is the most beautiful thing Craig has ever seen.

Tweek stops singing, " oh jesus, ahhh this is too much pressure," and for a moment Craig thinks Tweek has spotted him.

Instead after a few more random screeches the blond takes a deep breath and sprints across the ice picking up speed and then he does something so beyond amazing Craig can only stare wide eyed.

Tweek Tweak throws himself into the air spinning faster, faster and then he is falling and Craig is moving running to the ice his thoughts all but forgotten.

Just as Craig gets to the border of the ponds frozen surface Tweek lands perfectly and skates away, fists raised above his head in celebration. Softly he starts to sing again as he twists and turns across the ice.. 

"Running out of time, I really thought you were on my side but now there's nobody by my side...I need you, I need you, I need you right now..."

The other boy sings so softly his voice filled with so much emotion. Emotions Craig cant quite comprehend and then the lyrics of the song, the words he is singing sink in and Craig can feel wetness just beneath his eyes. What the fuck? He blinks this is not happening Craig Tucker does not cry. He is simple, boring, indifferent to others feelings. It it very obvious by the sadness in Tweeks voice and the words he is singing that the blond is in pain. Whatever, Craig doesn't care, but he knows that last thought is a lie. That is the problem though because he does care, he cares a lot, but he doesnt know how to deal with it. 

His eyes fall back on Tweek the other boy has stopped skating. His back is turned to Craig. He is bent forward messing with a small ipod nestled into the grey docking system. The outdoor speaker sits ontop of what appears to be Tweek's winter jacket. Tweek stands as music starts to play. He continues to look down at the docking station and then after another moment bends forward again and selects a different song. 

The music is louder slightly angrier then the previous songs but it holds the same hauntingly sad melodies. Craig frowns trying to place the song in his mind.  
Tweek has turned around now he is biting his bottom lip. His left hand twitches at his side, his right hand absentmindedly tugging at the bottom of his blue and green Canucks Jersey. 

He still hasnt noticed Craig yet and for a moment Craig considers leaving again so he could go on not dealing with whatever is going on between them. Just keep pretending that the boy before him doesnt mean everything. 

Then the melody in the song is met with the gruff dark vocals of Jared Leto," What if I wanted to break, laugh it off in your face, what would you do? What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore, what would you do?" 

30 seconds to Mars since when does Tweek listen to this type of music? Tweek starts to skate again as he moves the spasms and twitches that usually fill him are all but gone.

Instead of running off like he wanted moved by the sight of the boy in front of him gliding across the icy surface of Starks Pond. Craig sits down by the edge of the pond (ignoring the coldness of the snow) and puts his skates on.

It's towards the end of the chorus of the song that Tweek finally spots him. One minute the blond is moving across the ice singing softly the next he is staring at Craig wide eyed . His hands are both in his hair clutching and pulling the golden locks. He skates backwards, a sharp "NO" echoes across the pond.

"Tweek," Craig isnt aware he is moving till he feels the ice beneath his skates. He tips slightly frantically he throws his arms out dog paddling them at his sides but it's no use he is falling.

Seeing what is about to happen Tweek stops mid motion concern replaces the fear that is lingering in his eyes as he shoots forward. He almost makes it before Craig lands awkwardly on his ass pain radiating across his tailbone drumming a unpleasant beat. 

"Oh jesus, Ahhh are you okay?" Tweek is standing just beside Craig staring down at him. After a moment he offers his left hand down to the other.

Craig blows a sharp pained breath from between his teeth before nodding and accepting Tweeks hand. He pulls himself to his feet.

The music has changed again Craig realizes as the two 'friends ' stare at eachother. He cant place the song at all but it's sad just like the rest. Something about Atlantis? It sounds familiar.

"Since when do you listen to emo music?"he doesnt mean for it to sound so harsh so much like a accusation.

"W-when do you think," Tweek drops his hand and starts to skate away.

Craig stares after him for a moment indecision crumbling across his brow. He brushes back the stray hairs that have fallen once more into his eyes, before he shoots forward skating in the direction the other went.

"I.. I liked the first song," he half whispers and it's almost like his voice is trapped between the lumps currently making themselves at home inside his throat. He grabs onto the back of Tweeks hockey Jersey causing the other to stop. Since when had Tweek worn hockey jerseys? And somehow his voice becomes unstuck, " the one from earlier.. the song you were singing."

Tweek turns slowly until he is facing Craig. The shadows on his face are mared by the slight flush of color spreading across the top of the blonds nose. His aqua blue eyes shine with something undisclosed as his gaze wavers between Craig and the icy surface below them. A small smile sits on pale honey colored lips. 

Craig finds himself staring at those perfect honey kissed lips and deciding he wants to find out just how kissable they are.

His heart beats a tripped out psychotic beat as he leans forward without warning, without thought and presses his own roughed chapped lips against Tweeks.

The blond goes absolutely still not a single twitch. He doesnt return the kiss but he doesnt move away either. He stands their motionless on the ice.

Craig pulls away after a moment staring at the blond. It's as if Tweek is a robot whose battery just ran out. The stillness that has crept over the other is creepy and it takes every ounce of self control Craig has not to reach out and shake him. Instead he moves his gaze to the others eyes. Even though the stillness that has taken over Tweek has yet to relinquish its hold, the blonds eyes are practically trembling with emotion. Craig finds the intensity of the others gaze almost too much. Dark Aqua stares back into his own Emerald. It almost feels as if the slightly enlarged pupils of Tweeks eyes have broken through to his very core, and are intensely searching for something. For the first time in his life Craig feels bare, wide open. It's as if Tweek can see his darkest thoughts, his every desire, which considering the fact they are all about Tweek is both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

For the briefest moment Craig worries he may have over stepped the carefully constructed line the two have always danced upon. Then he feels the blond's hands gripping his sides, and before he comprehends what is happening, he is being pulled foward and those perfect soft honey kissed lips are pressed fully against his own. 

His heart spatters, and he swears for a moment it even stops. He must be dreaming. This is the darkest of all his dreams the part of himself until a week ago he had kept locked in the secret chamber of his heart. This particular moment Tweek pressed up against him, lips claiming ownership, has haunted his every fantasy for far far too long. Its only the slight twitching of the boy in his arms(when had he even wrapped his arms around the other?) that focuses his attention to the reality of this moment. This is real, Tweek is kissing him, and he is just standing there shock radiating from the edges of his entire being. 

The other is starting to pull away, the departure of his lips leaving Craig with a desperate yearning. Craig knows if he doesnt do something he will lose this, and possibly all moments forever. So he pulls the now trembling blond back to him and kisses him for a third time. 

It's as if everything has led up to this moment to this single kiss, and even though they have just shared two other half kisses this is the first. Tweek instantly returns the kiss pressing his lips so hard against the other it kind of hurts. It's as if he is afraid that Craig will disappear if the gentle explorations of the two earlier kisses is matched. That's what Craig tells himself as he eagerly clings to the other. His own lips smashing against those honey kissed ones. Then he feels Tweeks tongue flicker across his bottom lip and he is parting his lips to meet it with his own. What he once thought of a nightmare, then his darkest but most treasured dream has become a reality. They both pull apart after what feels like a eternity and nothing at the same time. For a moment nothing but a awkward silence falls over them and Craig fears that they have just made things worse. Then Tweek is smiling at him his whole face lit up like the fucking god damn sun and he takes Craigs hand in his own.

"How long have you?" Craig cant take his eyes off the other as thoughts of those kisses echo in his memory.

" ahhh.. two years," Tweek licks his lips, as If he is trying to taste the fleeting traces of Craig's mouth." M..maybe longer.." He shifts his gaze away the honesty in his voice grounds them both.

"Me too, " this truth suprises him it is of course the first time he has actually openly acknowledged that the thing between them has been going on for so long. " Since the fight." It feels good to finally have it out in the open. To finally admit that for the past two years he has wanted more then friendship. That in fact he never wanted to be just Tweeks friend. That thought paralyzes him for a moment their whole friendship has been built around that one fight, and the entire time he wanted to kiss and hold Tweek. holy shit.

"Yeah," Tweek takes a deep breath, "since the fight." He is looking at Craig again with those soul piercing eyes. " I think I have.always.oh god...ahhh..." a slight twitch, "always...l-liked.. ahhh please dont be mad...but yeah always...oh god this is way to much pressure," he is mumbling now but still his eyes do not waver do not fall from Craig's.

Craig breaks the intensity of the others gaze by skating forward slighty until he is completely pressed up against the other again. Even the tip of their ice skates are touching, as If it is a crime for a part of them not to be touching. Craig isn't sure what he needs more for them to continue talking or to make up for lost time. 

" Tweekers, me too," and Craig isnt even aware of his hand moving until he feels the soft silky texture of golden locks beneath his finger tips.

"Um.." and even though Tweek is twiching again he squeezes the hand still holding tightly to his own. "What now?"

And as much as Craig wants to be brave to be the one who carries them forward. To finally give voice to these feelings that have owned him for so long, he just cant find the courage.

The hand still tangled in Tweeks hair falls slightly and he finds himself gently tracing the contours of Tweeks face. His fingers slide across the others soft skin, down past his cheekbones, jaw line and then curving upwards and resting on those kissed bruised lips. His fingers linger against the others lips for a moment before they fall back to Craig's side. At the absence of his touch Tweek moans in displeasure, a tight frown curving across his mouth and ruining his sunshine smile.

Craig stares down at his hand his fingers twitching as if they are still tracing the contours of the others mouth.

"Can you teach me to skate? Like what you were doing before?" What he really meant to ask is if Tweek would be his and could he be Tweek's. But now that that thought is out there he finds he really likes the idea. It would be something private and just for them, no parents, no teachers, no annoying fangirls. 

Tweek is staring at him confusion running rapid in his eyes. The moment Craig's hand dropped from his face tremors started to take hold of his body, and now with this unexpected question he is twitching more then normal. "Um.. okay.. but shouldn't we. ." He cant bring himself to elaborate what should be obvious. Craig had asked something interesting but still it wasnt what Tweek wanted from him. He's ready to go back to pretending just continue to wait and potentially waste everything they could have but Craig is staring back at him vulnerable. The dark haired boy shaking worse then Tweek is himself, and that is when Tweek decides hes tired of waiting.

"Craig, I can teach you after we finish talking,"his voice is calm and he has stopped shaking. He sounds sure of himself. " I really need to know what this is between us." he gently touches Craig's face." I.. I want to be with you." 

Crystal clear blue stare into widening Green orbs. Heart racing, racing ,racing, and Craig feels as if he is falling but he is standing still. Craig leans into Tweek even more resting his head into the crook of the blonds neck. His mind is firing all at once, Tweek just took them to the point of no return there would be no more denials after this. He would have to openly and willingly accept the fact that he is gay. There would be no going back or forward if he made the wrong choice. Tweek just handed him his heart and like hell he is going mess this up. So for the first time in his life Craig acknowledges the fact that not only does he have feelings but he actually cares about someone else. He cares alot.

He closes his eyes not wanting to see Tweeks face as he hands over his own heart.. " All I want is..." he snuggles more into Tweek and accepts his fate, " to have a boring and kind of really gay skating lesson from my boyfriend and you want to talk about feelings and shit." 

A small startled gasp and then laugher, soft and quiet and then Tweek is hugging him and planting soft little kisses to the top of his head which is kind of a miracle itself because Craig is taller then him.

Craig opens his eyes and looks at Tweek, looks at his boyfriend, and he is filled with warmth. Oh god these feeling things are annoying but totally worth it just to see Tweek smile like that.

Suddenly Tweek is detangling himself from the other causing Craig to pout, he skates over to the ipod speaker. " um okay so I dont think we should try the jumps just yet.."

Craig is nodding, " you cant tell anyone about this though."

For one horror stricken moment Tweek thinks Craig means them and a horrible sinking feeling courses through him. He feels like he is falling but not in a good way. He would do it, he would live a lie if it meant keeping Craig beside him, but that isn't what he wants and not to mention all the pressure associated with being in a secret relationship.

" You know cause my boyfriend teaching me to figure skate is like the gayest shit ever. Not that there is anything wrong with us being together .. its just figure skating babe, it's just so incredibly gay." Craig's monotone voice pulls Tweek from his anxieties.

" Babe?" 

Craig shrugs, " it suits you Tweekers." He skates over to where Tweek is standing at the edge of the pond.

" is that so Coffee Bean? " Tweek is looking at him a jubilant look in his eyes.

"Coffee Bean?" Craig reaches out and takes Tweeks left hand. "I dont even like Coffee." 

Tweeks sunshine smile is back, " No, but I do.

Craig's face is hot, violent streaks of red have replaced his skins usual pigmentation. He lets go of Tweek's hand and turns his body from the other. " So are we going do this or what?" His arms are now folded across his chest. 

Tweek bites his bottom lip so he won't start laughing. He skates over to where his boyfriend is, coming up behind him, and without warning slides his arms around Craig's waist and tugs the other backwards.  
Craig's startled gasp causes Tweek to lean forward resting his head against Craig's back and laugh.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Craig's voice is thin and high pitched, and yet the feel of Tweek basically hugging him from behind isnt unpleasant.

"Ahhhh Hahahha you need to move with me, " Tweek somehow manages to say through his laughter.

And then as the soft music of the Chainsmokers fills the air Tweek starts to move his hips. Gently swaying back and forth still pressed up against Craig.

Craig closes his eyes trying desperately to calm his rapid pulsating heart and the way his body is reacting. He is beyond embarrassed, Tweek is basically right up against him and moving like that! 

Some how Craig's able to find his voice, " when I said I wanted a super gay figure skating lesson I didnt mean for it to be this gay," Oh God what is he saying? and that's kind of funny actually even Jimmy would be left speechless, actually probably not but ... oh god what is he thinking?. Now he leaning forward hand on his knees laughing hysterically. Then he imagines how this would look to anyone that happens to come across them. Craig bent forward hands on his knees and Tweek behind him hands on Craig's hips and moving in such a seductive manner. Tweek probably isnt even aware of what he is doing this thought causes Craig to laugh harder. He stands up,

" Tweek, what are you doing? " he puts his own hands on top of Tweeks hands and pulls them from his hips and then skates forward slighty he pivots on the ice then turns so he is facing Tweek.

Tweek is staring at him in confusion, " ahhh ngh I am teaching you to figure skate?"

Craig's mouth will probably hurt later from all the smiling but the way Tweek is looking at him is just so damn cute. God Fucking damn it, Tweek is turning his heart into a pathetic mushy pile of Alien goo. He skates forward until he is standing just in front of Tweek. He takes both of Tweeks hands in his.

"Teach me this way," slowly he begins to sway back and forth. Oh God, if anyone saw him standing on the ice holding hands with Tweek practically slow dancing he would never hear the end of it. His reputation would be tarnished. Craig Tucker the guy who didnt give a fuck slow dancing on the ice with another boy. He can almost see the headlines in the School paper, hear Jimmy's voice (free of sutters) in his head proclaim that Craig actually feeling something is news big news man. He can almost see himself showing Jimmy his world renowned middle finger. Face it Tucker, Jimmy would reply, You have feelings.  
Tucker, whose this Tucker you speak of? Oh I am sorry Craig Tucker cant leave the ice right now because he is dead killed by feeligs for one beautiful golden coffee drinking spazzy blond. Bloody hell what is he thinking?Just what the fuck has Tweek done to him?

Tweek nods and it takes Craig a moment to remember just what they had been talking about, oh yes the death of his oldself by feelings and crap and now he is actually fucking figure skating. He looks over at Tweek, fuck why was the blond so fucking perfect and pretty and....what the fuck does he see in Craig of all people.

Now Tweek is looking at him, he is frowning slightly  
" are you worried about talking with Token and them?"

Craig shakes his head even though he rather take another trip to Peru with the fatass and his merry band of idoits. Tweek is looking at him his frown turning into a look of concentration, eyes searching Craig's again he has to do something and something quick before the other figures out he is lying.

"Um Tweekers," Craig is looking down at the ice, " can you um..."he coughs." Can you sing for me," He really wouldnt mind Tweek singing to him actually even if it would be embarrassing especially if someone caught them.

Tweek stops in mid motion causing Craig to slighty tug on his hands in order not to topple over. "Oh god that's to much p-pressure." 

"Please," Craig mumbles. The top of his ears are turning red, " I like your voice." Sometimes the truth is the best lie cause even if he had asked in a panic now Craig realizes there is nothing he wants more then to hear Tweek sing.

Tweek stares at him for a moment Craig is still staring down at the ice, shuffling back and forth slightly, his cheeks are crimson but he is smiling. That fact alone would be worth embarrassing himself for.

"Okay," his voice is just above a whisper, "b-but you have to skate with me," he takes Craig's hand and starts moving forward. 

The two of them skate in silence, hand in hand for what feels like forever until the music changes. A Soft romantic melody fills the air. Followed by the pleasant harmonies of the Backstreet boys.

" oh god," Tweek groans. He let's go off Craig's hand and skates forward slighty, red cover his entire face. It is as if someone has painted his skin with varying shades of cherry, crimson, fucking apple red Craig muses to himself.

"Ahhh too much..." Tweek shrieks hcovers his face with his hands takes a deep breath and then his soft voice fills the air,

" what are the chances that we would end up dancing..." His hands fall from his face and he skates in a slow circle around Craig.

"Like two in a million like once in a life.."

Craig cant stop staring he is captivated even though Tweek is obviously embarrassed he is also in his element. The spazzy blond is always twitching or losing physical control of himself in some manner. Just like when he was skating earlier there is no sign of twitches, spasms or any other type of physical tick. Tweek is calm, serene, as he spins (cause that is what he is doing spinning) around Craig. As the song progresses he also also grows more confident. His voice is louder..

" That I could have found you, put my arms around you... "

His words seems to echo all around them, they are everywhere, Tweek is everywhere. it's like Tweek is the only one, person, thing, moment in the entire universe. Cliche or not, it doesnt matter.

"Really the Backstreet boys," he teases as he grabs Tweeks hand(stopping him mid spin.) Tweek sticks his tongue out at Craig as the two continue to skate around the pond.

"So...is it okay if I tell them.." Craig's voice trails off for a moment as he looks at Tweek from the corner of his eye. The blond is radiant his whole face lit up he really is like the sun Craig realizes. 

"What time are you meeting the guys?" Tweek asks. The two of them have reached the edge of the pond. They sit in the snow and start to unlace their skates. Craig is still watching Tweek from the corner of his eye. The blond is practically jittery with energy. His skates are already off and he is in the process of putting his shoes on. 

"I was going head over there soon as I dropped my stuff off at home." 

Tweek nods as he climbs to his feet, he shifts visibly uncomfortable. " ah do y-you think I should go with you..."

The thought crossed Craig's mind the moment he first pressed his lips against Tweek's. He ponders it again for a brief second. It would be easier if Tweek went with him, if he didn't have to face their friends alone. He glances at Tweek again. The other is practically beaming, his blue eyes shine immensely as if they hold the secrets to a vast universe. His honey lips hold a large euphoric grin, contentment just radiates off of him. Craig will be dammed if he is going to allow anything to change that so he shakes his head and reaches for Tweeks hand. "Want to walk me home?"  
That euphoric grin widens as Tweek stuffs his ipod and the small speaker into his oversized jacket pockets.

"Okay but next lesson you bring the m-music."

Craig's grin matches Tweeks as he squeezes the hand he currently is holding.

" I dont know Tweekers I kind of like your emo music... but if you tell anyone I will be forced to kill you and I dont really want to date a ghost," he leans forward and places a single kiss ontop of Tweek's forehead so the other knows he is just joking. 

Tweek laughs, " I dont know Craig haunting you might be fun.

"You already haunt me Tweekers." He didnt meant to say that out loud, fuck, what was he doing messing it all up by admitting something so damn.... 

."Fuck..I meant .Fuck, Fuck."

Tweek leans forward pressing his lips against Craig's he pulls back after a moment leaving Craig flustered, his lips stinging. His heart flip flopping like its doing gymnastics. He feels as if he is melting like some kind of alien sludge tracked through the atmosphere by a fucking fallen comet. Fallen that is what he is doing he is falling. 

That euphoric look from before hasnt left Tweek if anything with Craig's little slip up Tweek looks even happier.

"You haunt me to Coffee bean." 

A slight gasp, then a groan " seriously Babe Coffee Bean?"

Tweek just laughs, and pulls slightly on Craig hand forcing the other to move forward and then the two of them are walking hand and hand in the direction of the Tucker house.

**Author's Note:**

> This story and the entire Creek on Ice Au is loosely connected with my Hockey AU. There will be some stories that will cross connect between the two AUs.
> 
> This story has alot of music featured in it. I do not own any of this music or Creek.
> 
> The songs in order of appearance.
> 
> 1\. Let me down by the Chainsmokers 
> 
> 2\. Faded by Alen Walker is briefly mentioned.
> 
> 3\. The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars (which is like my favorite song).
> 
> 4\. Chances by the backstreet boys.
> 
> Also a small nod to "look what you made me do," by Taylor swift.
> 
> I have a entire playlist on spotify connected to this AU so music will play a big part in it.


End file.
